Sapphire Eyed Guardian of the Crystal Chalice
by SYSTEM FAILURE
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi helps kidnap Naruto to extract Kyuubi. But during the ritual something peculiar happens and Naruto awakens in a different town in an unknown place.Naruto X Crystal Chronicles cross over. Rated T for now....will change soon
1. My name is Tobi

This is my 2nd Naruto fan fic and I must say I'm very excited about it. I'm not sure if their has been a Naruto X FFCC ( Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles) cross over already if not then I'm the 1st (yay!) this is story was the idea of myself and one of my best friends who I will refer to as Turtle. Turtle and I started ranting about Naruto and FFCC and we actually mended the two stories together so he is my Co-Creator and also my idea-assistant. I know it's an awkward idea making a Naruto X FFCC but give it a shot before you judge! Also this story will be taking first priority over my other Fic Several Thousand Miles. Well enough of my ranting please read, review, and enjoy

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. This Is Purely Fictional For The Enjoyment Of Myself And Any Other Fans.

Chapter 1. My name is…Tobi

Itachi flees from the Uchiha estate as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I know you had to leave him alive but why use Tsukuyomi on him? You could've permanently hurt him for life. You have yet to master that technique." Itachi was being scolded by a rather easy going entity that does not seem to be anywhere.

"…" was the only response that the murderous Uchiha Itachi offered to the voice.

"Then again, if he can't get passed a faulty Tsukuyomi then his Sharingan is weaker than yours, which would make his eyes useless to you." Stated the voice to Itachi who proceeded to say nothing.

"It will be some time before Konoha figures out what happened. But before we leave, we have another that we need to take with us." Stated the voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (AN: since i can't duea long line i have to change my scenes by other means)

Naruto was walking home from the Konoha Ninja academy. Today was his first day and already we did not want to go back

Flash Back

"_We can not let that child be around the other children!" stated a very concerned parent_

"_Yes he's a danger to all of those around him!" yelled another parent amongst the crowd_

"_There's nothing I can do!" defended Iruka, "He was placed in this class under the Hokage's orders!" Stated Iruka trying to calm the group of parents that refused to accept the 'demon-child' as a shinobi candidate._

"_I don't want my child affiliated with that little monster! If he's in the class then I'm pulling my son out of the academy!" yelled the first parent_

"_Me too!" yelled another_

"_So shall I!" stated another_

End Flash Back

After the first 20 minutes of the first day of school over half of the class had been pulled. It wouldn't have been so bad if all the parents hadn't exploded in front of Naruto's peers. Now all the kids in the class looked and treated Naruto funny.

Flash Back

_Naruto sat on the swings during recess. He sees a young girl with pink hair sitting under a tree all by herself. Naruto wants more than anything to make some friends so he decides to try his luck._

"_Ano, wanna play with me on the swings?" asked Naruto _

_The pink haired girl was happy at first until she saw who was talking to her. Her smile turned to a frown faster than the smile appeared. When Naruto saw her frown he knew what was coming next._

"_Sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't play with you or talk to you." Stated the pink haired girl as she got up and walked away._

_All of the kids in the playground said that same thing to him every time he asked one of them to play. None of the kids knew why Naruto was out casted by their parents but they weren't about to disobey their parents to find out. _

End Flash Back

Naruto walked home slowly trying to force back his tears. He didn't know why every one hated him but he hoped that if he joined the Ninja academy he could at least make some friends. But it seemed that because he joined half of the class left and a lot of the kids lost some of their friends.

"That's why they all hate me." Stated Naruto to himself. In his eight years of existence and constant hatred by the villagers he seems to have adopted the mentality that everything is his fault.

He continued to walk towards his 'home' if you could call it that. And just wanted to go to sleep and never return to that awful academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who am I looking for?" asked Itachi to the same, unknown presence

"I need you to find the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and persuade him to come with us." Stated the voice

"For what purpose?" asked Itachi

"Don't question my methods and just do as you're told." Scolded the voice

Itachi was not one to be talked down to, but this man was a very powerful Uchiha. And with his tutelage Itachi would become an even greater Shinobi than any one else before him. So until the time came Itachi decided to just follow his orders and apparently not question his methods.

Itachi was instructed by the Hokage to guard Naruto-kun from the shadows on several occasions to make sure no villagers tried anything funny on him. So he knew all about Naruto.

He proceeded towards Naruto's house, but found him several blocks away crying.

"Excuse me, but would you by chance happen to be Uzumaki Naruto now would you?" asked Itachi knowing full well who he was.

"Um…" Naruto was hesitant to answer, but he did not see any hatred in this man's eyes so he tested his luck. "Yes I am can I help you?" he asked hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"I hope so." This time it was a different man who spoke, he walked out of the shadows of a near by building. He had on a long black cloak with red clouds, whose collar came up to his cheeks.He also had a rather large straw hat on his head which allowed no light to pass through leaving his facial features a mystery to the young blond.

"Naruto-kun I am a collector of sorts and you have something that is of great value to me." Stated this new mysterious person who spoke very articulately and politely to Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto fishing out all the contents of his pockets.

"Heh Heh" chuckled this mysterious man. "No no Naruto-kun it's not something you can hold or touch, it is something inside of you." Stated the well spoken gentile man, pointing at Naruto's stomach

"Inside of me?" asked a confused Naruto "You mean like my organs?" asked Naruto scaring himself

"Ha ha what a funny little boy!" said the mystery gentile man. "No nothing like that at all. Believe it or not Naruto-kun. You have something very dangerous and evil inside of you, it was put in there when you where born and it's why all of your villagers hate you. But I need it for my collection, and since it just makes your village hate you I figured you might be willing to part with it and entrust it to me. I am very skilled at handling it and I promise it will not hurt a bit. When I'm done I will have you home safely and before your bed time." said the gentile man reassuring Naruto

"What is it?" asked Naruto "What's inside of me?"

"I will explain in due time Naruto-kun." Stated the man extending his hand so that Naruto could take it.

Naruto was hesitant at first but something told him he could trust this man, his mind told him that he was a stranger and shouldn't be trusted. But his gut instinct and his drive to have friends lead him to trust this fellow.

"Ok, I'll help you…um…what was your name again?" asked the Demon container

"My name?" asked the Featureless man. "Oh well my name is…my name is." The man scratched his head thinking of a name to tell the Demon vessel. "My name is…Tobi." He finally stated in a manner that if it had been anyone else but Naruto, they could tell that it was obviously made up on the spot.

"Ok Tobi-san, I'll help you with your collection." Said Naruto taking Tobi's hand

"_Naruto isn't very bright now is he?"_ Itachi thought to himself _"No matter, it makes it all that more easy to take him." _

But unknown to the two taking Naruto and obviously Naruto himself. This conversation did not go unheard by a very skilled former ANBU Captain.

"_Gotta tell Hokage-sama"_ thought Hatake Kakashi who had found Itachi talking with the young Naruto.

He Shunshined to the Hokage's tower and informed the Hokage off all the he had just overheard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is what you heard Kakashi?" asked the old Kage

"Hai Hokage-sama." Was Kakashi's response

"This is very serious. If I think this what I think this is, we must send a group of shinobi to rescue Naruto." Said the old man

"Who was that man that calls himself Tobi?" asked Kakashi

"I can't say for sure. What I'm about to tell you is classified, you must not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Said the Saindame

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Said Kakashi still at his knees

"My apprentice Jiraiya has a vast network of spies through out the shinobi world. He established this network for one primary purpose. That purpose was to track my former student, and one of the most dangerous S-class missing Nins Orochimaru." Stated the professor taking another pull from his pipe

Kakashi remained silent waiting for the old man to continue

"But several years ago Jiraiya found out that Orochimaru has joined an organization of S-class missing Nins called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, they are extremely powerful and their plans are a complete mystery to us. But we do know one thing; their plans have something to do with the Bijuu." The Saindame took another pull from his pipe.

"The man named Tobi is one of their members but it sounds to me that Tobi is not his real name. He told Naruto that he has something in him meaning he knows about the Kyuubi and is planning on extracting it." Said the old Kage

"But Hokage-sama, I know it'd be unwise to leave the Kyuubi to a group of S-class missing Nins, but I belief it is in Naruto's best interest if we let them take the Kyuubi, also it will allow us to further evaluate their plans once we know they have one piece of the puzzle." Stated Kakashi

"I thought about that already." Stated the old man. "But we can not allow them to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto."

"And why not?" asked Kakashi a little impatiently

"Because to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto would result in his Death. To forcefully take out an entity as powerful as the Kyuubi would kill Naruto." Stated the Saindame coldly

"…My apologies Hokage-sama. I did not mean to allow my emotions to get the better of me." Apologized Kakashi

"It's quite alright. I will be going on a mission to rescue Naruto from their grasp and I want you to be there with me. Please go to the Inuzuka compound and the Aburame and gather some of their strongest members to help aid in tracking them, also please bring any other shinobi that you see fitted for this rescue mission." Said Sarutobi

"Y-You are coming to Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi

"I may be old but I can still put up a good fight. And Naruto is still a citizen of Konoha so we are going to do everything in our power to retrieve him." Said the old man, "I'm trusting you to gather together a proper team to rescue a hero of this village, we owe him that much at least. Be at the northern gate in half an hour with our team."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi went into his closet to fetch his battle attire for the upcoming mission

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YEAH! FASTER! FASTER!" yelled an ecstatic Naruto as he hitched a ride on Tobi's shoulders.

"Please keep it down Naruto-kun you wouldn't want to disturb anyone now would you?" said Tobi

"Who will we disturb? We're in the middle of the forest, no one can hear us." Argued Naruto

"Their could be some Shinobi who are sleeping if you yell like that you might alarm them and they won't get back to sleep until much later, so you'd be cutting hours off of their already limited amount of time for sleep." Stated Itachi

"Stingy!" was all Naruto said but piped down none the less.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto "It's already been hours and it's almost my bed time." He stated

"I'm very sorry Naruto-kun I forgot how far we where but don't worry, we're almost their." Said Tobi

After about another 10 minutes they arrived at a cave, it looked like an ordinary cave until they went inside. After they where several feet into the cave it's mouth closed and they where in complete darkness. Absolutely no light was available and there was a very uncomfortable chill in the air.

"It's really dark." Stated Naruto

"Don't worry about that Naruto, after you get some proper shinobi training you might be able to see as clear as day in all of this darkness." Said Tobi

"What? You're going to train me?" asked Naruto

"Erm…Yes! Of course I will! It's Payment for helping me with my collection." Said Tobi

"_What gave him that idea?"_ Itachi asked himself

"Just hold onto my hand and I'll guide you to where we will take out that bad thing from inside of you." Stated Tobi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this all that came to help?" asked Sarutobi

"H-Hai Hokage-sama, I only picked those who I believed would be useful in our retrieval mission." Said Kakashi

"An Inuzuka and an Aburame like I suggested a Hyuuga, and 3 ANBU." Analyzed Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I asked Hyuuga Miko to aid us with her Byugan and these three are my most trusted allies from my ANBU days, they specialize in Search and rescue missions and Assassination missions." Stated Kakashi

"Well done, now we just have to wait for our last member to show." Stated Sarutobi

"Who?" asked Miko

"A man who would put his life on the line several times over for his pupil's son." Said Sarutobi

"You rang?" asked Jiraiya appearing in a giant puff of smoke on top one of his trusted frogs.

"It's about time you showed up." Said Sarutobi

"Sorry I was caught up doing my research." Said the toad sage

"Well…I wouldn't you to get rusty now do I." asked Sarutobi "So how's it coming along?"

"Just fine! I'm almost done with my 2nd release." He stated

"I'm looking forward to it." Said Sarutobi slightly blushing

"Um what kind of research are you talking about?" asked Kakashi

Jiraiya's answer came in the form of a small orange book he pulled out of his back pocket and handed it to Kakashi. "Read it" was his only explanation

When Kakashi read the author's name he stared at the strange white haired man in shock.

"Ji-JI-JIRAIYA-SAMA?!" yelled Kakashi

"That means…" Kakashi had a life altering revelation

"Naruto is"

"We have spent enough time idling around, we must rescue Naruto at once, and there is no telling how much time he has." Interrupted Jiraiya

Kakashi composed himself and all the shinobi darted off with the Inuzuka taking the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you and Itachi-nii-san are going to take what ever it is out of me?" asked Naruto

"_Nii-san?"_ both the man named Tobi and Itachi thought

"Not Itachi, just me and a few of my friends who are waiting for you." Said Tobi

"Ok, hey Tobi…are….are we friends?" asked Naruto which caused Tobi to stop in his tracks for a moment

"Of course we are! You are helping me and I'm helping you! That's what a friend is! Don't you know that?" asked Tobi

"Well Tobi-san you and Itachi-nii-san are my only friends, everyone in the village hates me. I don't know why but they all stare at me with hate in their eyes and they always call me demon or monster. Even the kids are told by their parents not to speak to me." Naruto said frowning

"Well then I guess Itachi-nii-san and I are the lucky ones who are allowed to be called Naruto-kun's first friends" Tobi said warmly, he put much emphases on nii-san trying to make fun of Itachi to some degree.

Naruto was very happy at this moment; he didn't care about anything but helping his newly found friends. He was practically beaming happiness as they walked deeper into the dark corridor. After about 5 minutes of walking they stop abruptly causing Naruto to run into Tobi's leg.

"You're late." Stated an unfamiliar voice

"Sorry, we got a little held up." Stated Tobi

"Is' at the new guy?" he said pointing to Itachi (A/N: Naruto can't see anything because it's pitch black but the one that is talking now is Hidan, and the you're late guy was Sasori)

"Yeah I'll introduce everyone later but right now we have other matters to attend to." Said Tobi stepping forward. He then turned around and made a peculiar hand seal and the whole room was illuminated dimly, he then turned towards Naruto.

"Come here Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked forward and got a good glimpse at all who inhabited the cave. Tobi's face was as obstructed as ever and he recognized Itachi who stood near the entrance to the room from the path way. Then there was a weird looking guy with read hair, he looked really fat and hunched over and had a weird tail made of metal. The next guy was very pale and had long black hair, it looked like he had purple eye makeup on and seemed to look at Naruto in a very peculiar way (AN: Orochimaru is actually one of my favorite characters, I like how he fights and his I don't give a flying fuck what you think about what I'm doing ways, but I do honestly believe he is a pedophile and I will go out of my way to make sure my message gets across) The next man was also very pale, but his eyes where the opposite way, his pupils where white while the other part was black, the only Normal looking man was very tall and had silver hair, not white hair like an old man, but naturally silver hair. He also had a huge, three pronged scythe hosted on his back. Their where a few others in the room but they didn't seem to actually be their, more like a projections of some sort and they sounded like static from a television. There was one in particular of the group of projections that caught his attention, He had rings in his eyes and he was barking orders like if he was the leader.

Tobi spoke up. "Pain-sama this is Uzumaki Naruto, he is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko and he was agreed to allow us to extract the Kyuubi" (AN: various translations debate between Pain and Pein and idk which is right so just for spell check convenience I'm saying Pain)

"Kyuubi?" asked a bewildered Naruto

"Yes the evil thing inside of you that we spoke about is the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha village about 8 years ago." Stated Tobi

"But why is it inside of me?" asked a still bewildered Naruto

"Well the fourth Hokage was very powerful, but not powerful enough to defeat the Kyuubi, so instead he did something desperate. He grabbed an innocent little child and sealed the Kyuubi inside of it. The villagers think that you are the demon's reincarnation but we know you are not. We know you are just an innocent little victim of a man who was too weak to do his job.

"Is that so?" asked Pain with a very static coated voice. "And why would you willingly let us take the Kyuubi out of you little boy?" He asked

"HEY! I'M NOT LITTLE AND I'M NOT A BOY!" stated Naruto

"You're a girl?" asked Tobi knowing what he meant but decided to tease Naruto

"I'M A MAN!" yelled Naruto

"Why would you let us take the Kyuubi from you?" asked Pain completely ignoring Naruto's outburst

"Because…Tobi-san said he needed it and he's my very first friend so I want to help Tobi-san as much as I can." Said Naruto never retrieving his gaze from pain

Several of the Akatsuki members chuckled but the majority remained silent

He was silent for several seconds "Alright then." He made several hand seals and then placed one hand on the ground, from the ground erupted a giant statue made of wood and metal, it had 9 eyes and a scroll inside of its mouth. It seemed as thought the statue was being held in place by a large number of very large branches that seemed to spike out. It had two large hands the came out in front of it.

"W-w-what's that?" asked a startled Naruto

"I know it looks scary but this is how we are going to get the Kyuubi out of you." Reassured Tobi

"A-All right" said a still scared Naruto. "What do I Have to do?" he asked

"All you have to do is lie down and be very still. I promise it will look scary, but absolutely nothing bad will happen to you. Can you be very brave for me Naruto-kun?" Tobi reassured and asked very sweetly

"H-Hai!" Naruto said with enthusiasm

"Good then, will you please lay down now." Asked Tobi and Naruto hesitantly but quickly obliged

"Let's begin" ordered Pain. All of the men jumped on top of a finger from the statue and made a hand seal.

The statue inched its head forward and opened its mouth despite the scroll and a blue light slowly inched its way towards Naruto.

"S-So after this Tobi-san, will you and Itachi-nii-san train me?" asked Naruto mostly to try and distract himself

"Train you?" asked the Silver haired man (who we all know is Hidan)

"Kid you're gonna die." He stated

"W-What?" asked Naruto

"By taking the Kyuubi out from your body, you forfeit your life." Said the man with the reverse colored eyes

"H-huh?" said Naruto about to get up, but the blue light had reached him by now and he was unable to move.

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE GONNA DIE LITTLE BOY!" shouted Hidan

"**Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin**" (Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals) shouted the leader of this group of men.

Naruto felt a warm sensation pass through his body.

"T-To-Tobi! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?" asked a desperate Naruto "The-They're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto-kun, you see, we need the Kyuubi's power but since it's inside of you we can't get to it. So wee need to take it out, but by taking it out you will die in the process." Stated Tobi in the same tone as always, speaking of Naruto's death as thought it was a cheerful event.

"Ku Ku Ku, It seems you have been deceived by Tobi's wicked tongue." Stated the pale man with purple makeup

Naruto's body felt progressively warmer, slow at first but gradually picked up heat until he was uncomfortable. At first it didn't bother him because all that he could think about was his up coming demise. But soon the burning sensation was very intense. Every fiber of his being was burning; fire was not hot enough to describe this intense sensation. Pain was not potent enough to describe it. Naruto was in utter agony as the blue light sucked the life out of him. This feeling was so great, so vast that Naruto more than welcomed death if it meant an end to this beyond hell pain.

"Orochimaru, Zetsu, stop with the sealing process and put up **Shishienjin**" (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) "We have company"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama!" yelled Inuzuka Yunko (AN: I'm making up bull shit names so if I spell one wrong or it's not really Japanese then…..too bad I'm not changing it P)

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi

"The trail ends here at the face of this cliff" said Yunko double checking

"Miko" yelled Kakashi

"On it!" replied Miko forming several seals and activating her Byugan

"The face of the wall is only a few feet deep, there is a cave concealed within the cliff." She yelled

"Leave it to me!" yelled Jiraiya

"**Rasengan**!" he yelled as he drove a yellow swirl of chakra into the face of the cliff leaving an opening large enough to squeeze a jeep through. (AN: chakra is yellow it's blue in the anime because Naruto looked too much like a super saiyan which would have given Naruto the wrong stigma)

"Let's go!" he yelled Yunko sniffing the ground along side his partner Mizuchi. The dog sniffed around, whined and then barked at Yunko.

"He says that the scent breaks up into every direction." Stated Yunko

"My Byugan can't see anything but blackness" said Miko

"This way…" said Aburame Juntekoo walking ever so casually onwards

"How do you know?" asked Miko

"His bugs." Answered Sarutobi. "He sent his bugs to map out and decipher the labyrinth."

"What labyrinth?" asked Yunko

"Didn't you find it do that a member of an S-class organization would not cover up his own tracks?" stated Jiraiya

"What does that have to do with a Labyrinth?" asked Miko

"He must have been confident in the traps of their base; they probably won't use this base again and are planning on taking us out with what ever traps they have inside." Stated Kakashi

"So the most Un-logical way would be a Labyrinth it would take a normal group of shinobi hours upon hours to decipher it, and with traps behind every corner they would all die, but luckily we have an Aburame with us, he can map out the Labyrinth and tell us which way is safest." Finished Sarutobi

"I still don't get how they came up with Labyrinth." Stated Yunko

"Me either." Said Miko

"Nor I." said Juntekoo

"Us either." Said the three ANBU

Everyone sweat dropped as the three kage level shinobi deduced the same predicament out of pure, un-logical- logical thinking (hope I said that right)

"This way!" said Juntekoo

After a few turns at a painfully leisurely walk they arrive at a large room with an enormous statue in the center with a hollering Naruto in front of it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Miko

"I don't know" said Jiraiya and Sarutobi

"It's extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto!" yelled Kakashi

"We have to stop them!" Said Jiraiya

"Leave it to me!" yelled Yunko

"Wait!" yelled Sarutobi

"Look at what's in front of you" he said

"Ku Ku Ku. Nice to see you again Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei." Chuckled Orochimaru

"Orochimaru" spat Jiraiya

"Ku Ku Ku Ku I presume you came to rescue the Demon brat but we can't allow that now can we?" Said Orochimaru with a maniacal smirk plastered on his face

"**DAMNIT TOBI YOU'RE FUCKING USELESS!**" yelled Zetsu (AN: Zetsu's bad half will be in **Bold** while his 'good' half will be _Italic_ so we can all differentiate the two halves if he is thinking then I'll just let it be known)

"Hey I resent that! I tried really hard to not leave any evidence! And I'm not the fighting type or the tracking type; I'm the run away type dammit!" Yelled Tobi

"Silence" Yelled Pain

"If they break through **Shishienjin **all but Sasori and Kakuzu will fend them off. This includes you Uchiha Itachi." Stated Pain

All three ANBU tensed up, they new that Itachi defected but now it had just become reality to them. None the less they all where ready to take him on.

But before the blood bath could commence, the resonating Chakra from Naruto to the Statue was flowing wildly, it lashed back and forth violently and incinerated the air around it in a blazing heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was engulfed in a white light. He looked at his hands and questioned his very own existence.

"_Where is this?" _he asked himself

"_I could really use your help Naruto-kun"_ herd Naruto in his dazed state

"_Itachi and I will train you after we get that thing out of you" _Naruto's attention turned towards his memories

"_My name is…Tobi"_

"_Monster"_ came right after at a whisper

"_Of course we are friends, friends help each other out!"_

"_Demon!"_

_chingling (sound of the Akatsuki bell)_

"_YOU'RE GONNA DIE LITTLE BOY!"_

"_Sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't speak or play with you."_

"I'm sorry" Naruto said to himself

"If I had never been born then this…" Naruto's being was being pulled to something

"This…" Naruto's being was engulfed in a white light

chingling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An inhuman roar resonated threw out the crypt that was the temporary Akatsuki layer. All eyes where on Naruto whose expression was of a loathsome hate so intense is seared itself into the soul of all who looked on it. The statue holding the Jinchuuriki up by a blue light creaked like an old ship under the pleasure of the massive amount of chakra oozing out of Naruto. Chakra so intense and Concentrated that it did not flow like normal chakra, instead it dripped to the stone floor beneath. The stone floor hissed as the pure chakra burned the stone. An un-godly feral wind blew fiercely throughout the corridor as the blue light lowered Naruto to the ground. He took in a deep breath and roared at the top of his lungs which caused the whole cliff side to rumble. Some looked at Naruto in awe, some in fear, and others passively. But only one stared down Naruto and seemed content to do so.

"My my that's a nice yell you got their Naruto-kun" said Tobi as though Naruto was just another everyday kid

Naruto stared at Tobi for several seconds, the giant statue which shook heavily began to crack and rip apart. Through the fissures in the Statue the Kyuubi's Chakra Flowed out and returned back to Naruto. Naruto's body was overwhelmed at the recoil of such a massive amount of power; His flesh tore apart, long deep gashes cut through Naruto's skin, muscle, and bone as Kyuubi's chakra forced itself back into his body. Naruto's animalistic scowl did not waver once as his body shred itself. Naruto's eyes where completely blood shot. No longer was their white eyes and a blue iris; there was no differentiation. His eyes where just a deep, solid, crimson that seemed to bulge out of his eye sockets as blood pulsated through his body.

"I-Is the Kyuubi going to be released?" asked Miko

"I don't know." Said Jiraiya "There is no telling what they might have done to his seal, or what that statue has done."

"Worse case scenario…" Sarutobi looked over at Jiraiya

Jiraiya nodded and understood what Sarutobi meant

"We need to focus on getting Naruto out of there, first we need to deal with this troublesome barrier" Said the Professor as he maid several hand-seals

"How?" asked Kakashi

"The easiest way is to over power it, but…it seems there is not need." Sarutobi stops his series of hands seals as the Barrier falls on its own accord

"_What happened?_" asked Zetsu

"There is too much Demonic Chakra in the air, the barrier was dispelled." Answered Tobi

"Hurry!" yelled Kakashi as he bolted towards Naruto

"Not so fast!" yelled Hidan as he threw his Scythe at the charging Jounin

Kakashi easily dodged and pressed forward towards Naruto

Tobi appeared in front of Kakashi before anyone else could react. With the same blinding speed he knees Kakashi in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. From above appeared Itachi with his Katana drawn and ready to pierce Kakashi's skull.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **(Summoning technique)

A Large frog with arm guards appears to absorb Itachi's attack

"**Garouga!**" yelled Yunko as he tried to pierce through Itachi and Tobi

They both steps aside and where about to retaliate when Naruto started acting up again

The same feral roar passes through all of the Shinobi in the cave causing all of them to stumble.

"Those freakin roars are getting annoying" complained Hidan

"That kid is super charged cause of all that Chakra." Stated Kakuzu

"Everyone! Get away from The Jinchuuriki!" said Pain dissembling and all of the other holograms disappeared as well.

The statue started to move, its hands receded back into the ground but the statue itself grew taller. All of its eyes turned black, they glowed black which was a contradictory that no Shinobi present save for Itachi, had seen before. The statue yet again opened its mouth but this time allowed the scroll to drop on the floor. Its mouth was large. It seemed to take a deep breath but it never exhaled, it just kept sucking in air. All shinobi fought to stay planted on the ground but to no avail. The statue sucked and sucked air (so….so wrong….) the first to fall victim was Hidan who cursed heavily as he was sent into the statue's belly. Second was Orochimaru who used his long tongue to cling onto his partner Sasori, the extra weight caused Sasori, who despite excellent Chakra control, could not hold him and Orochimaru down so he to was taken. The next was one of the three ANBU who flailed in the air. One of the ANBU tried to keep him down but ultimately was taken as well. The two ANBU tried desperately to cling to the Third ANBU member but He would not let them he simple watched as his teammates disappeared. Naruto was the Next one to fall victim to this pressurized vacuum, he unlike the others did not put up a fight, and seemed to go unconscious as his body was drifting off. Jiraiya and the Saindame ran up towards Naruto and tried to hold him in place, they slowed Naruto down but where still dragged at their feet. Kakashi soon jumped forward and tried to help his Kage level companions. And with Kakashi's help Naruto and the others effectively stop several yards in front of the statue.

The statue continues to swallow everything in its presence but after seeing Naruto come to a halt it bends forward.

Everyone in the room looks on as the seemingly lifeless statue moves on its own accord and bends down to get closer to Naruto, Jiraiya, the Saindame, and Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" yelled Yunko

"I don't know but all of my insects that it sucked in haven't come back." Stated Juntekoo far to calm for the situation

"We have to help!" yelled Miko "Worse case scenario we'll abandon Naruto and focus solely on Hokage-sama"

They all looked at each other in agreement. They all sprung forth and attached themselves to the clump of people trying to hold Naruto back.

The statue narrowed its suction stream and directly at the clump of shinobi. Its face came closer and it inched itself forward. It opened its mouth wider but still kept the suction focused solely on the Konoha Nins. Jiraiya and Yunko where the first lifted off the ground. Miko and Juntekoo where securing Kakashi by his waste and Kakashi held the Saindame by the arms. While the elderly man kept Naruto fastened safely at his chest.

"_I promise you on everything that I am Naruto I won't let you go!"_ the elderly man said to himself.

The statue inched closer and Jiraiya and Yunko where already in it's mouth but still holding on, soon the Saindame and Naruto where also air-born and in it's mouth. Kakashi held the Saindame by one arm and with his other the old man held Naruto. Jiraiya held on to the old man's legs but was quickly loosing his grip and Mizuchi was clawing into Jiraiya's torso while Yunko held on to Mizuchi's tail.

Mizuchi's grip was the first to falter which sent him and Yunko into the dark abyss that awaited them. The next to tumble into the Statue's stomach was Jiraiya whose grip was stripped due to the Saindame's old pants. Kakashi, Miko, and Juntekoo held as hard as they could to the Saindame and Naruto. The Saindame's whole lower torso was already in the Statue's mouth and it was still inching forward.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" yelled Miko and Kakashi in unison

The Hokage looked at the three shinobi the held him fast and gave them a warm smile. He mouthed out "_good bye my comrades_" as he left go of Kakashi's hand.

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let us all die." _Sarutobi thought as he and Naruto tumbled violently down the beast's throat.

The minute the Saindame and Naruto went into the Statue's mouth it stopped its assault. Its mouth promptly shut close and in a flash it resumed its original position. After a very loud and grotesque sounding gulp, the statue made a very familiar sighing sound and quickly descended back into the ground.

"What just happened?" Asked Miko in a disbelieving shock

No one gave her a reply. They all just stared at where the statue was in confusion, anger, and disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and all the pain in his body came back to him full force. His weary eyes came across the face of a large and muscular old man who smiled very warmly at Naruto.

"Do not worry child, you shall be safe." Is all the old man said with the same smile as before. Naruto promptly passed out and slumped in the old man's arms.

(DONE)

Well that's chapter one, and I have a few comments. I know Tobi is not suppose to join till later on but since he is Madara and created Akatsuki it's obvious he was around so I'm planning on him just being one of those constant fillers for when they need 10 members. No he does not have his mask he just had on the straw hat and a large collar. Their wasn't much action in this chapter and I kind of completely ignored the Uchiha massacre, just take it as by the time they left they still hadn't realized it. The statue ate all of the Shinobi but none are dead this was the only way I could think about for getting Naruto into the FFCC world. I don't' know if Akatsuki had this statue this early on but they do here so P. There was more but I 4got it for now \. If u have any questions or don't' understand something please feel free to ask. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want to flame then go right ahead ). The crystal chronicles aspect doesn't show up until next chapter. Till then, Adios!


	2. Yuke? Is that like a fruit or something?

I wanted to say this in the beginning befor my head gets bitten off

I wanted to say this in the beginning before my head gets bitten off. In the FFCC game I don't' remember them ever giving the world a name so in this fic it's going to be referred to as Morroc. Why? Cuz it's cool 3. I don't have much to say after that, so I'm just gonna start the chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy D.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not own Naruto or FFCC this is just a fan fic for the sake of entertainment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Yuke? Sounds like a fruit?

Naruto groggily opens his eyes and immediately closes them shut. The blinds on the window were completely open and the sun was stationed right in the center of his window. He tried to open his eyes again but to no avail. He tried to move his body but found he was confined.

"_Where am I?"_ he asked himself

He tried to talk aloud but his mouth was covered, he herd a door open and footsteps coming towards his bed. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was but the blasted sun was beaming all of its mighty rays directly at him.

"Ah! You're awake!" herd Naruto say from the person who had just walked in.

"Hold on let me close the blinds." Said the man, after the blinds where closed Naruto was finally able to see his surroundings. He looked at the old man and saw he had a very warm smile on his face. The man stood about 5'6" and wore a purple shirt with an orange swirling design on its sleeves. He had khaki pants and wore simple sandals. He had a white beard that was neatly kept and his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Although the man looked sturdy and rough around the edges he had a very warm and fatherly aura about him.

"Let me remove your bandages so that we can talk, I've been very interested in you since I found you." Stated the old man

After undoing Naruto's bandages around his head he started asking Naruto simple questions while he continued to undo the rest of his bandages.

"What's your name?" asked the old man first as he took several patches off of Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto stared at the old man for a bit and answered. "Naruto…"

"Naruto eh? I've never herd a name like that before, where are you from?" he asked

"……" Naruto didn't answer

"Did you loose your memory?" asked the old man

"…..no" answered Naruto

"Ah I see, you must be shy. I don't blame you I am some weird guy who just started talking to you as though we've known each other forever." The old man laughed

"The name's Iku by the way. If you don't want to tell me anything about you that is just fine by me, but I ask that you are at least cooperative in letting me take care of you. You where severely injured and it'll be a few more weeks before you are…." Iku's sentence was lost in itself when he saw no scars or wounds where there had previously been. The only indication of them where the stitches that where used to sew the boy back together and they had been pushed out to just be lingering on by the first few layers of skin.

"Wow, I've never seen healing this fast in my life. That is some strong Clavat genes you got there my boy." Said Iku further evaluating the blond.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto shyly

Iku smiled at the boy who seemed to be opening up a little. "You've been out for two weeks tomorrow." He said

"Where is this?" asked Naruto

"You are in the town of Tipa" He said unraveling the bandages in Naruto's stomach area and legs. "You seem a little young to have a tattoo." Stated Iku

Naruto looked at the old man questioningly.

"That." Iku pointed at Naruto's naval and Naruto went wide eyed and covered his stomach

"Hey no need to hide it, I was young once two, though I didn't get a tattoo when I was just a little boy." Said the old man

"I'm not a Little Boy!" yelled Naruto taking Iku by surprise

"Oh? I'm sorry Naruto sounds like a boy's name, and your short hair mislead me to believe you where a boy, I'm sorry little girl." Said the old man causing Naruto to glare hotly and was about to correct the old man when Iku started laughing.

Iku just laughed at the boy's antics and apologized for making fun of him. He grabbed all of the cotton bandages and left the room, he returned several minutes later with a bowl of soup, two small loaves of bread, and a tall glass of water. Naruto not realizing how hungry he was took too the bread first, he ate the first loaf of bread in a couple of bites and then drank the soup from the side of the plate, he then finished the second loaf of bread faster than the first and downed the glass of water in one breathe. Iku who had his back turned to Naruto to get the boy some clothes returned to find an empty plate and an innocent looking Naruto with no evidence that he had eaten. Iku smiled at the boy and took his plates to return with the same meal several minutes later.

"Eat all you want there is plenty more." He said handing Naruto the platter and watch contently as Naruto made quick work of this one much like the 1st. when Naruto finished Iku grabbed the plate and started heading off to get the boy some more soup and a couple extra loaves of bread when he heard the boy say. "Konoha."

"Excuse me?" asked the old man

"You asked where I'm from, I'm from Konoha." Stated Naruto

"Konoha? I've never heard of it." Replied Iku thinking as hard as he could

"Well it's in fire country" stated Naruto

"Never heard of that either." Stated Iku still trying to decipher these cryptic names

"I don't know what else to say." Stated Naruto

Iku just smiled at the boy and said "Don't worry about that for now, just focus on regaining your strength and getting better." He exited the room and returned with a much deeper dish of soup and several loaves of bread, and a whole pitcher of ice cold water. Naruto finished every last morsel and sighed contently.

"That's some good soup you got there Iku-san." Said Naruto thanking Iku

"Sure thing there Naruto." He looked at the boy for a few seconds. "What does san mean?" he asked

"HUH?! What do you mean what does san mean, it's what everyone says to people they want to show proper respect to." Stated the blond.

"Hmm, you must come from a very far away land Naruto that custom does not exist here." He said taking all of the plates off of Naruto's bed and taking them to the kitchen.

Naruto sat in bed for several moments when it occurred to him to get up. His muscles where soar from being unused for almost two weeks as Iku stated but he managed. He walked down the stairs and wandered around the house for a bit when he found himself in the kitchen where the man named Iku was washing the dishes.

"So is their anything else you want to ask me?" asked Naruto

"_He sure opens up quickly"_ thought an amused Iku. "Well what bring you here? I saw a large flash of light in the sky the night before I found you, I went in the morning near the River Belle Path to investigate when I found you on the ground bleeding profusely and knocked out."

Naruto stayed quiet for several minutes lost in his own thoughts and then he told Iku the whole story. After the greater portion of the morning was spent listening to Naruto's story Iku concluded that Naruto was either the most creative and unique character in the world to come up with a tall tail like that, or he was telling the truth, but Iku's very limited knowledge of anything outside of any normal person's boundaries could not help the young blond out.

"I have an idea, let's go to Marr's Pass and see what we can find out, but first you need to put on those clothes I gave you earlier." Naruto looked down and noticed he was just wearing a pair of boxers and quickly rushed upstairs and put on the clothes Iku gave him.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and didn't like his outfit, it was all green. His shirt was green and had a high collar which he folded down, the shirt was very loose fitting and left part of his chest exposed. The sleeves on the shirt where very round and hovered several inches from his skin if he kept his arms loose. The pants where also very loose and very green. Except unlike his shirt the pants where tucked in under some very thick and tight stockings that reached his knees. The shoes that where given to him where also the same shade of green but where fairly simple, no designs on them, just a simple shoe like shape, but they did seem to have to rather large cotton balls dandling at the back.

"_These are some weird clothes."_ Thought Naruto to himself

But he did find the comfortable and since his clothes he discovered to be torn to shreds, he decided to make due. He walked back downstairs and was greeted by Iku smiling very warmly at Naruto. They both walked out the door and Naruto got his first glimpse of the town called Tipa.

"Beautiful…" he said to himself

The scenery was very colorful he saw very green grass and tall strong trees littering the dirt path in both directions, a fence made entirely of wood with various signs posted on them. Small stones pathed the way on the dirt path and off in the short distance he could see trees and various flowers. It was a very warm and colorful town to grow up in.

"Let's go Naruto." Said Iku walking up the path

Naruto followed behind Iku drinking up the beauty of this small town with his eyes, they walked for several minutes when Iku came to a stop and started talking with a very peculiar individual. Naruto being distracted by his surroundings hadn't noticed until he was spoken to directly.

"Hello, you must be the boy found in the Miasma." Stated the very tall fellow

"Um yeah, I….." Naruto stared at the individual in front of him blankly. He didn't know what to make of him. He stood just above the man's waste. He had brown and white stripped legs that seemed to be made of feathers, his knees where very boney and his shoes looked like smalls sacks tied to his ankles. He wore a grey, and dark grey checkered outfit with a white boarder that looked like a skirt and jacket, and had a purple chest plate. But what really made him awkward to comprehend were his helmet, bat wings, and his arms/wings. His helm was very pointy and didn't seem to be covering his head because it was much too small. His batwings were real; they flapped with enthusiasm when this weird man spoke to Naruto. He had another set of wings that seemed to function like arms and hands, big bulky feathers where his fingers and they seemed to work like anyone else's hands….just made of feathers.

"Naruto this is Amiddaty a member of the crystal caravan from Shella." Said Iku after Naruto seemed to have froze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Amiddaty said extending his hand for Naruto

Naruto slowly grabbed his hand and felt that it was very strong and heavy _"guess it's not a wing."_ He told himself

"What are you?" Naruto finally got out

"Ha! Well I'm a male and I don't blame you for not knowing what sex I am. I myself do not know what sex some yukes are." The man named Amiddaty stated. "Well I must take my leave; my caravan is waiting for my return." The yuke said jogging down the path far to stiff for comfort.

"You shouldn't be so rude Naruto, I know it's hard to tell a yuke's sex but it'd do you well to just figure it out for yourself instead of just blatantly asking them like that." Said Iku

"I knew it was a guy, but I just don't know what he is." Naruto stood silent for a minute "What's a yuke? Is that like a fruit or something?"

"What do you mean?" asked Iku confused "Don't you have Yukes where you come from?"

"No" said Naruto like it was the most common knowledge in the world.

"……." Iku stared at Naruto intensely

"What's a Clavat Naruto?" asked Iku

"You tell me." He said a little annoyed

"How about a Selkie?" asked Iku

"Nope." He stated blandly

"Lilities?" he asked again

"Lil-who?" he asked Raising an eye brow.

"…… (Sigh)" Iku said pinching the bridge of his nose (same gesture as Tsunade) _"This will be annoying."_

"Ok Naruto, we are Clavats." He stated

"I thought I was a human." Said Naruto

"I guess that is what they call our species in your world, but here in Morroc we are Clavats." Said Iku

"Morroc? What's that?" asked Naruto

"That's the name of the planet." Said Iku

"Well….mines is called Earth." Said Naruto

"Earth huh…..I've never met an alien before." Said Iku jokingly

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN!" Naruto stated/yelled hotly

"Well you are from another planet right? Wouldn't that make you an alien?" said Iku

"….." Naruto stood shut, though he didn't like to think of it that way he actually was, technically an alien.

"Well I don't want to give you too much all at once, I'll tell you more about how this world works on our way to Marr's Pass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't one to mind long walks, but he didn't know that Marr's Pass was over 75 miles away and required a hike through some mountains. But their whole walk to Marr's pass had been informative on Naruto's part, he learned all about the different races that inhabited this planet and the history and origins of miasma and its mysteries. He also was given a crash course on the basics of Magic and the power in each being know as myst (chakra to you and me). Naruto also learned about the magic properties of Crystals and how they negate the effects of Miasma on all beings and the great honor and importance of each towns Caravan. Naruto was instantly mesmerized by the idea of the Caravans. They seemed like the typical hero story that Naruto had grown up listening to in the Orphanage before he was kicked out. Upon seeing Naruto's fascination Iku mention to Naruto that he use to be a part of the Caravan when he was younger and Naruto practically fished for stories. After a couple of stories Naruto officially labeled Iku a liar. Who was he kidding? Giant 2 story crabs? A big green toxic pimple? And an ogre that wields both a two tone hammer and a three tone axe? Needless to say Naruto practically lost all respect for the Caravans as Iku ranted on about his 'adventures'.

"We're here." Stated Iku as the town of Marr's Pass came up into his field of vision.

"FINALLY!!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

"Oh common we haven't' been walking that long?" said Iku

"That Long?! We've been on the road for 5 DAYS now! How is that not long?" asked a frustrated Naruto while Iku simply smiled and laughed lightly

Upon entering Marr's pass Naruto immediately noticed the enormous Crystal in the dead center of town.

"Oye Oye! What's that thing?" asked Naruto pointing out the massive crystal that towered over the whole entire town at a massive 7 stories tall.

"That? Oh that's just the town Crystal that protects this whole area from Miasma and Monsters." Replied Iku

"That's the town Crystal? I thought what we have was the town Crystal." Asked Naruto

"No, what we have is a traveler's Crystal, it allows us to go short distances with out the need to worry about the miasma." Said Iku

"How come I didn't' see one in Tipa?"

"That's because we left as soon as you where up and able, but in truth out town Crystal is much smaller, only the size of a house."

"Ah well First thing I'm gonna do when we get back is see that Crystal!" said an exited Naruto

"Well that may prove to be problematic." Said Iku

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto

"Well Naruto, you have one of two options now that we are in this town. If you choose you can stay here, and do what ever it is that you please. You can even live amongst the people here and join their Caravan, or you can roam the world if you choose. That is entirely up to you. Or you can come back to Tipa with me. If you come back to Tipa with me you will be taken care of, but only if you agree to help me around the shop." Said Iku. Naruto was taken back by this predicament all of a sudden.

"Oye Oye! What do you mean? You want me to stay here and fend for myself?" asked Naruto

"What I want has nothing to do with this. It all falls down to what YOU want to do. I am not your father, not am I your guardian. So I have no right to tell you, or ask you what to do with your life because that is entirely up to you. So I'll just list your options." Iku said with a smile that warmed Naruto

"Well…I don't know many people here, and I still don't know how things work. sniff so can I stay sniff with you Iku?" Naruto buried himself in Iku's chest and started to wale. He had a flood of memories from his younger days hit him like a ton of bricks. He stood there sobbing into Iku's chest as he remembered being chased around in Konoha by some drunken adults; he remembered not being allowed to play with the other kids as some of the adults would sneer at him just for being around. He remembered the orphanage he grew up in purposely feeding him only enough to keep him alive.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Naruto said in a pathetic sobbing cry. He repeated in a much hushed voice to Iku. "Why does everyone always abandoned me? I'm not a bad kid! I haven't done anything wrong! sniff so why does everyone hate me so much?"

Iku wasn't proud of himself…but he needed to make sure. Not that he got some kind of sick pleasure out of making little boys cry. He just simply wanted to make sure that this boy wanted to stay with him. If he had asked in Tipa the answer was imminent but if he asked somewhere where the boy didn't feel particularly comfortable with he could get the truth out of him. But he decided that weather he was lying or not he would take care of the odd boy from the sky.

"Now now Naruto. Don't' worry." He said smiling and patting Naruto on the head. "You are more than welcome to stay with me if you want too." He said giving Naruto the same warm smile. All Naruto could do was continue to sob into the man's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Done)

Sorry for the long wait \ I had a really hard time getting into the flow if it and I can't tell you how many times I've rewritten and edited this chapter. But I can say I did get some good brain storming done and I have a lot of great ideas for Naruto and I've though of his fellow Caravan. I just want to say that this fic is an AU too both FFCC and Naruto so some aspects of both will be incorporated into each other and some thing removed all together. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I'm planning on having a character BIO at the end of every chapter from now on so everyone can get a better understanding on each OC.

Name: Amiddaty

Age: ??

Sex: Male

Occupation: Craftsman, Philosopher, Caravan of Shella

Residence: Shella

Summary: Amiddaty is the leader of the caravan of Shella and is a very wise man even for a Yuke. He is often seen contemplating the significant in the ordinary and uses his knowledge to his fullest. He is an Amazing strategist that incorporates his teammates to take full advantage of their strengths. He will play as a senior figure to Naruto who will at times give a unique insight on a situation for the young blond.


End file.
